A New Budo
by Saotome83
Summary: Ranma and Akane go to study at the Kamiya Dojo where Nodoka studied in her youth
1. Prologue

Ranma ½ and Rouroni Kenshin Crossover  
A New Budo  
  
Notes: This story takes place a year after Ranma ½ ends. This also takes place during the episode where Misao and Aoshi are visiting Tokyo. For this story, Ranma ½ takes place in 1868.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to other people. Seeing how this is a fanfic I can play God and make these people's attitudes suit my weird ways. The characters will be a little OOC, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Prologue  
  
We find ourselves outside the Tendo Dojo. There are slightly burnt decorations littering the floor, holes missing from the dojo walls and the roof slightly caved in. Then we go to the Tendo Dining room where we see two teens sitting with three adults. Make that two adults and one Panda. The boy teen is wearing the tattered remains of a black kimono while the girl is wearing a shredded white kimono. The teens are sitting with their heads down while their parents yell/sign at them.  
  
"That was a complete failure! Not being able to marry is not very manly!" said Nodoka Saotome. The way she said the words was not threatening but the way she held her Katana was.   
  
"WAAAHH!" cried Soun Tendo. "Now the schools will never be joined."  
  
"That was very dishonorable boy. Not marrying your fiancée like that." Signed Genma-Panda.  
  
The three parents continued to yell, cry and sign at their two children while their children Ranma and Akane listened with their heads down.  
  
After wailing for an hour or so, Soun finally calmed down. "It's obvious that a wedding between you two will never come to be until you solve your problems."  
  
"This is true." agreed Nodoka. "And I have an idea."  
  
"Really?" asked Genma now in human form.  
  
"It seems that one of the reasons that they don't get along is because of all the fiancées that Ranma has acquired. Correct." She said while looking at the two teens. Akane nodded her head while Ranma just lowered his more into the ground.  
  
"It's not like I want 'em" came the muffled reply from Ranma.  
  
"True but they are still here. It seems that all of the fiancées are going to start to ambush Akane seeing as how she's gotten so close to you." Both teens blushed and Nodoka smiled at their reaction. "I want Akane to start training in something other than unarmed combat."  
  
Akane looked up at Nodoka with a smile on her face. "Really?" She was happy that someone would regard her as a martial artist. 'Now maybe she'll force Ranma to actually spar with me.'  
  
"It is obvious does not want to hurt you while sparring and while this is admirable it's foolish." Nodoka said as she looked toward Ranma who continued to sink into the floor. "Akane will go to where I went to train and Ranma will go with her."  
  
Both Akane and Ranma looked up at this. "Why can't we train here?" asked Ranma.   
  
"Look at the condition of the dojo." Said Nodoka. They all looked over at the wreck that used to be the Tendo Dojo as a bird landed on it and the whole thing came crashing down. "See." She said as Soun cried in the background.  
  
"So where do you want us to practice?" asked Akane with a little hope in her eyes. She had always wanted to travel around on a training trip like Ranma.  
  
"It's where I trained when I was younger. It's called Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It's a sword style that revolves around protecting people without killing. I trained there when I was younger. The founder of the school died a while ago but I heard his daughter took over the school. You can both go there and study the art if you want. It will be a great opportunity for you two to bond."  
  
"Okay Auntie I'd love to go." Said Akane with a smile on her face. She'd prove to Ranma that she could be just as good as him and be able to defend herself without having to rely on him. Even though she liked the thought that he would come to rescue her, she'd been kidnapped so many times that she felt that for once she'd like to be the one who defeats the bad guy.  
  
Ranma was still considering his mothers proposal. 'I don't really need to learn how to use weapons but Akane's sure to get into trouble unless I don't go. Plus she looks really psyched about this and I would like to have some time alone with her. Argh what am I thinking!' shakes his head and responds "Sure I'll go. I'll make sure she doesn't start to slip on her Anything goes style."  
  
"Then it's decided you'll leave tomorrow." Said Nodoka. And with that she let the kids go to bed and get packed for their trip the next day.  



	2. Ranma meets Kenshin

Ranma ½ and Rouroni Kenshin Crossover  
A New Budo  
  
Notes: This story takes place a year after Ranma ½ ends. This also takes place during the episode where Misao and Aoshi are visiting Tokyo. For this story, Ranma ½ takes place in 1868.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to other people. Seeing how this is a fanfic I can play God and make these people's attitudes suit my weird ways. The characters will be a little OOC, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Its midday at the Kamiya Dojo. Misao, Kaoru, Megumi and the other girls from the Aoiya have already left for shopping. Sano and Yahiko have already left trying to get a free lunch off the girls. Aoshi and Kenshin are in the dojo relaxing.  
  
Aoshi, in his priest-like robes is meditating in the dojo while Kenshin still in his garb of open pink shirt and gray pants is trying his best to meditate but failing badly.  
  
"You actually find this relaxing." Said Kenshin while rubbing the bump he got on his head from falling over.  
  
Aoshi's meditating and just staring off into space. "Yes, actually I find it very relaxing."  
  
Kenshin looking bored. "I am going to find something to do, I don't understand this." Gets up and leaves toward the front of the dojo.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Oro. Someone's at the door." Says Kenshin as he walks to the door of the yard. He opens the door to find a boy of about 18 years of age wearing a red silk shirt and black pants. He has black hair and it's in a pigtail. Next to him is a girl of about the same age in a black and purple kimono. She has bluish hair cut short. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Hello. We're looking for the person who runs this dojo." Said the girl. "We'd like to take lessons. My name is Tendo Akane."  
  
The boy is looking around at the dojo and looks a little annoyed. He's not really paying attention until Akane elbows him. "Oof!"   
  
"Introduce yourself baka!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. My name is Saotome Ranma how do you do." He said still annoyed. 'Why the hell am I here?' Looks at Kenshin and notices the sword. 'He better not be a Kuno wannabe. I wonder if he's a student here. If he is he better not hurt Akane in practice.'  
  
Kenshin of course put on his cheery smile and responded. "My name is Himura Kenshin how can I help you."  
  
"Like I said we would like to speak to a…." pulls out a paper. "Kamiya Kaoru. Is she here." Asks Akane.  
  
"I'm sorry she just stepped out, she should be back in a few hours I can make you lunch if you decide to wait."  
  
Forgetting his earlier line of thought, Ranma responds with, "That'd be great I'm starving!" while salivating at the thought of food. Which gets him smacked on top of the head by Akane's mallet.  
  
"Baka! We thank you for the offer and will gladly wait for her return."  
  
"What brings you here anyway? You want to learn budo from Kaoru."  
  
"Well I know a little budo and would like to brush up on my skills." Said Akane smiling  
  
"Humph! I don't know why I'm here though. I don't need budo. Using weapons is a horrible way to fight. You learn to rely on a weapon and if it's taken away from you're your screwed during a fight. You should only rely on yourself." Said Ranma arrogantly.   
  
"A sword can be a very valuable ally." Stated Kenshin with a little anger mixing with his words. "But I can see where you're coming from."   
  
"Thank You. You see it's pointless to learn with swords." Said Ranma, which caused Kenshin to scowl a little. Ranma noticed this change in attitude and decided now was a good enough time to test this Samurai. "Tell ya what."  
  
"What?" asked Kenshin.  
  
" Just to prove a point I bet that I can disarm you in a match while using no weapons." He smirked. "Do ya accept?"  
  
"Fine." Kenshin said with a little happiness. He would get to show this arrogant boy his place. He turned to walk away but then Akane pulled him aside. "What is it?" he said. He liked the girl and had no qualms with her so he held his annoyance at the boy in check.  
  
"No offense, you look like a great samurai but don't underestimate Ranma. He may brag a lot but he can back it up." She said with a serious look. She smirked "Although I'd like to see him knocked of his high horse. Hmmmm… Have fun."  
  
"Okay thanks for the warning." She acts a lot like Kaoru. Kenshin thought. I will enjoy humbling the boy though. He thought as he led Ranma and Akane to the dojo.  
  
"What did ya tell him?" asked Ranma in a whisper so that only Akane would hear.  
  
"I just told him not to hold back and to you I say, let him win. Do you want to wind up making enemies the first day that we're here? Plus our father's didn't give us that much money and I don't want to wind up paying for a doctor if you get hurt. Plus he might hold a grudge and convince Kamiya-san to charge us more." Responded Akane in a whisper.  
  
'Hmm she's got a point there I wouldn't want her to waste her money. She wanted the lessons and mom said she learned here when she was young. I'd do anything for her.' However Ranma couldn't figure whom he'd do anything for Akane or his mother. 'Both' he decided but they didn't need to know that.  
  
"I would like for you to not hold back against me, and do not worry if you beat me Kaoru will not raise your fees it is only a friendly match." Kenshin said to the two teens walking behind him with a smile. Of course even though they were whispering he had heard the whole thing.  
  
Ranma and Akane who were both embarrassed about being heard followed along in silence until they arrived at the dojo.  
  
"Well here we are." Said Kenshin with a smile. "Do you still want to do this?"  
  
"Hey I'm here to prove a point. It's you who should be reconsidering." Replied Ranma smugly.  
  
"Okay. Akane-san please start the match." Kenshin walked to one side of the dojo and got into his Batto Jutsu stance (hands on the hilt of his sword, back bent slightly forward and right foot in front), while Ranma went to the other side of the dojo and got into his usual stance (which pretty much meant he was standing still). Akane walked to the middle and raised her hand in the air.  
  
"START!" as she said this she jumped out of the way for fear of being hit.  
  
Both combatants just stood there for a second analyzing the others stances. 'Hmm, batto jutsu stance means he'll try to counter my attack with either an upward or horizontal slash with his sword. It'll be a little tricky but I'll still win.' Ranma thought as a smirk came to his face.  
  
'What the hell is that?' Kenshin thought. 'He's either really good and I can't tell what he's going to do or he's really bad and just doesn't know what a stance is.'  
  
'Enough waiting.' Ranma thought as he flew into action. He tried a simple punch to test Kenshin reflexes with the sword. When his fist was centimeters from Kenshin's face, Kenshin suddenly disappeared. 'Yeah right like I'm gonna fall for that.' He thought with mock annoyance as he looked up.   
  
'I see that punch coming a mile away.' Thought Kenshin 'I thought he was supposed to be good. Oh well now to end this.' Kenshin dodged the punch by jumping in the air faster than most eyes could follow in order to do one of his own attacks. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen!" he said as he prepared to hit Ranma with his sword on his descent. He knew it was a bit of over kill but he wasn't going to come down hard, just enough to humble him a little. What he didn't expect was Ranma to disappear and appear right in front of him in midair. 'What!'  
  
'Heh my fighting style specializes in midair combat.' Ranma thought as he leapt up. "Katchu Tenshin Amuguriken!" he shouted as he punched Kenshin about 257 times in various places while still in the air, when they came down Kenshin was barely able to stand and Ranma was grinning.  
  
'What the hell was that I didn't even see his hands move.' Kenshin thought angrily to himself. 'Mental note, never ever challenge him in mid air combat. Wait what's he grinning for. My Sword! Kenshin looked around for his sword and found it in the hands of Ranma. 'He beat me! Impressive, I'll never underestimate him again. The girl was right.'  
  
"Hey looking for this." Ranma announced triumphantly as he held up Kenshin's sword.  
  
'Oh that's just great Ranma now they're going to charge me so much.' Akane thought with despair in her voice. 'Oh well.' She walked over to Kenshin. "Don't let him get to you Himura-san, it's just the way he is. He's actually quite nice if you get past the arrogant exterior."  
  
"That's alright." Said Kenshin. "He reminds me of someone I know, he has a lot of pride."  
  
"Hey Kenshin." Said Ranma as he came over and handed the sword back to him. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you. I wasn't expecting you to face me in midair."  
  
"I kinda figured that and that's why I did. If I faced you on the ground I would have been beaten. But as soon as you jumped I had you."  
  
"True, true."  
  
"By the way I've never seen anyone use a sword like that." Said Ranma while looking at Kenshin's sword.  
  
"It's a Sakabatou, it cannot kill anyone but can injure them. It suits my needs as a non-killing Rouroni."  
  
"I can't believe you lost!" said a voice from the side.   
  
"Oro?" Kenshin turned around to see who was there. Aoshi was standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong Aoshi-san?"  
  
"What's wrong?! I try to beat you and get nowhere and this kid comes out of nowhere and kicks yer ass." He said getting enraged.  
  
"Aoshi-san, please calm down."   
  
"Alright, alright." He started taking deep breaths until he was calm enough to talk politely. By this time Akane and Ranma were looking at the newcomer with confused expressions wondering why he reminds them of a certain wandering martial artist. "I am calm." "I just can't believe that after all the times you have defeated me you lost to a boy."  
  
"Well these things happen." Kenshin said with an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about it sir." Said Ranma. "If Kenshin was actually fighting me I might have lost. And don't try to convince me you were not holding back because I know you were. There were other ways in which you could have countered the punch but you chose the one that would humiliate me the most." He said with a grin. "It almost worked."  
  
"And by the way what is your name." Said Aoshi to the two teens.  
  
"I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."  
  
"And I am Tendo Akane of the Tendo School of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." Said Akane while bowing. "Can we ask of your name?"  
  
"I am Shinomori Aoshi. Leader of the Oniwa Banshu."  
  
"Well now that we know each other lets eat I'm starving!" said Ranma as his stomach growled. "Didn't you say you were going to make us something Kenshin?"  
  
"I would have but it seems that Kaoru-dono has not enough ingredients in the house to make a meal. If you wish we can go to the Akabeko for lunch."  
  
"That's good as long as I'm not paying."   
  
"BAKA! He's trying to be nice and you act like an ass!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Akane-san I will be paying of course."  
  
And so Ranma, Akane and Kenshin went to the Akabeko to get lunch while Aoshi stayed behind in order to meditate some more due to his lack of control earlier.  



	3. Ranma meets Sannosuke

Ranma ½ and Rouroni Kenshin Crossover  
A New Budo  
  
Notes: This story takes place a year after Ranma ½ ends. This also takes place during the episode where Misao and Aoshi are visiting Tokyo. For this story, Ranma ½ takes place in 1868.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to other people. Seeing how this is a fanfic I can play God and make these people's attitudes suit my weird ways. The characters will be a little OOC, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Ranma and Kenshin's sparring match was over, Kenshin went to make him and Akane lunch. Finding that there was not food in the house to feed three people he decided to take them to the Akabeko for lunch (On him of course).   
  
We zoom into the Akabeko to see two men pouting at one of the tables. One is a tall man about 25 years old. He is wearing white pants that only come up to his calves and an open white jacket with the kanji for "bad" on the back. He is wearing bindings on his stomach and lower legs. He is also wearing a red bandana and his hair is standing straight up making him look like a chicken.  
  
The other is a boy of about 13 years of age. He's wearing the same sort of clothes as Kenshin, except his top is yellow with black spots instead of pinkish red. He has a shinai by his side.  
  
"This sucks!" said the tall one. "We followed Kaoru and the others around for most of the afternoon and we didn't get any food."  
  
"Yeah I know Sano." The younger one replied. "And then to come here only to find out that Tae-san and Tsubame-san went with Kaoru." At the thought of Tsubame the boy's face got a little flushed but was soon replaced by a growl from his stomach. "I'm starving!"  
  
Just then they heard a knock on the door. Sano walked over to the door to see who was knocking. As he was sliding the door open he started to say, "Sorry but the Akabeko's closed today because…" before he could finish he was interrupted.  
  
"Hello Sano." Said Kenshin. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kenshin?!" Sano replied than began to think of an excuse. 'The Akabeko might be closed but there's still food in the kitchen and Kenshin's a great cook. He could make us lunch.' He thought happily. "Come on in." he said as he grabbed Kenshin and pulled him in not noticing the two teens enter after him.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin replied as he was dragged in.  
  
The boy who was sitting down looked up and saw Kenshin being dragged in by Sano. "Kenshin, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Yahiko, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, we're uh…." He wouldn't tell Kenshin that he was trying to sponge a free lunch off of Kaoru because he might get mad.  
  
"Tae asked us to watch the restaurant." Interjected Sano with a goofy grin on his face. "They just left and said that if we wanted to we could use the food in the kitchen to make ourselves lunch." He lied. "Unfortunately me and the brat here…" points to Yahiko who's staring at Sano with a look of anger. "can't cook. And we're so hungry." He said as his stomach growled and he looked at Kenshin with a sad face. 'Take the bait, take the bait'  
  
"Oh." Said Kenshin. "Why don't I cook for us." He then gestured toward Ranma and Akane. "These two will be joining us for lunch Sano. Introduce yourself while I start lunch." With that he left to go make lunch.  
  
Akane decided to get the ball rolling, eager to make new friends as she introduced herself. "Hello my name is Tendo Akane, pleased to meet you." She bowed and looked at Sano and Yahiko and was waiting for them to introduce themselves. She looked at Sano and found that he was glaring at Ranma who was glaring right back at him.  
  
Yahiko, completely missing this exchange, decided to introduce himself. "Hello my name is Myojin Yahiko, Master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." He said smiling smugly the whole time.  
  
At the mention of his status Ranma decided to look at the boy. 'A master huh?' Looks Yahiko up and down. 'Hmm… he looks like he's 13 and he says he's a master. Doesn't look like one but it could be true.' He decided to introduce himself. "I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Me and Akane have come to be taught at your school. Well Akane anyway."  
  
"Really! More students!" Yahiko was happy he'd finally have someone to practice with besides that obnoxious tomboy Kaoru. "Are you any good with a sword?" He asked while brandishing his shinai.  
  
"I'm good enough." Ranma replied with a grin on his face eager to challenge the boy to see if he was worthy of teaching and sparring with Akane. Not that he cared. Before he could continue talking with the boy he was interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think you've told us your name yet." Akane asked Sano.  
  
"I am Sayara Sanosuke." He looked at Ranma. "And I really wanna kick yer ass!"  
  
Ranma held his grin inside. He had felt some power when he met him. He seemed to be a lot like Ryoga and he seemed somewhat familiar. He remembered that Akane didn't want him to fight unless it was absolutely necessary so he tried talking to Sano. "Um…what exactly did I do? Did my dad promise you something?"  
  
"No he stole something from me. 100,000 yen to be precise. So unless you're willing to pay up, your gonna get beat up." He said while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Ranma what did you do now?" she said with barely restrained anger.  
  
"It's not my fault I swear! It's pops' fault." He said while putting up warding gestures in an effort to prevent the oncoming blow.  
  
"Sano what are you talking about." Yahiko asked as he tried to hold back Sano. Even though he was sort of looking forward to see how well the new kid is at fighting.  
  
Sano calmed down a little but continued to glare menacingly at Ranma who was cowering from Akane. "It was two years ago. I was gambling with a couple 'a buddies of mine when I noticed some of the money disappearing from the jackpot." Points at Ranma. "His old man was stealing the money while we were playing the game. And that bastard protected him when we tried to beat him up."  
  
"Hey that's not fair! Pops said he won that money fair and square and that you were upset about losing it." Ranma countered.  
  
"Ranma…" starts Akane. "Think about what you just said." She said while tapping her foot waiting for him to figure it out while thinking. 'Damn you Saotome-san everywhere we go there's always someone who wants your head and Ranma gets stuck paying for it. Not that he doesn't deserve it the Baka.' She said while getting angry while Ranma was still thinking.  
  
"Hmmm…" Ranma began to think of his old man. Memories of the Neko Ken, Daijkoku family and finally Uuchan flashed through his mind. "That bastard stole that money." He shouted. He then looked at Sano who was red in the face. "On the honor of my family name I am sorry for what my father did to you. However I don't have enough money to pay you back." He said while bowing.   
  
"That's all nice and good but I got beef with you and your old man." Said Sano with a sneer. "Don't you remember how you eventually got away from me."  
  
"No. Not really." Replied Ranma in total honesty.   
  
"Me and my friends were about to get our money back from that old fart when you came in and protected him. When we started to fight you, you announced the technique that I would loathe to this day. The Saotome Final Technique!" Sano barely shouted with rage.  
  
"What's that?" asked Yahiko while still trying to hold on to Sano. Since he had his back to them he didn't see Ranma and Akane both facefault.  
  
"You tricked us! We thought you were going to do some fancy move and you ran away! I was embarrassed! Me the great gangster Zanza fooled by a mere boy." Said Sano with contempt in his voice. "You honorless coward I'd like to fight you in a real battle."  
  
Now everyone knows that there are few things that can get Ranma angry. Two of things are being called a coward and honorless. Ranma was short of blowing his top at this point but kept himself calm and refused to let his temper control him. "Do you really want to continue that fight we started two years ago?" He said while talking through gritted teeth.  
  
"You bet I do boy. I'll give you an ass whoopin that's long overdue." Sano responded with a smile.  
  
Akane recognized the look in Ranmas eyes and knew he was mad. She also knew that he was a macho jerk and he would likely tear this guy apart the only thing holding him back was the fact that he wasn't called a girl. "Ranma please go easy on him. He's one of Kenshin-san's friends. And he didn't mean it he's just mad at your father." She said trying to calm him down.  
  
Ranma was trying to take control of his emotions because he promised Akane that he would try to make friends and not enemies on this trip. However he did want to cave this guys face in.  
  
"What's a matter boy too chicken to fight me. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were acting like a girl." He said as he continued to verbally insult Ranma but Ranma was still on the girl comment.  
  
'A girl, a girl, A GirL, A GIRL!!!!! He goes down now!!!!' He thought as his battle aura manifests itself as tiny red wisps floating outward from his body. He decides to interrupt Sano's little speech to say, "Let's do this outside so the restaurant doesn't get badly damaged." He said in a low yet threatening voice.  
  
"Ah inside, outside no matter where I'll still kick yer ass." Sano replied hotly not noticing the glare in Ranma eyes as he walked out the door.  
  
Akane followed Ranma out the door while looking grim. 'Does he have to make enemies with every new person he meets. I hope he doesn't hurt him too badly.'  
  
Yahiko goes to follow shinai in hand when he suddenly remembers Kenshin. "Kenshin should definitely know about this." He said to himself. "Hey! Kenshin!" he said as he ran back into the kitchen.  



	4. Ranma Vs Sannosuke

  
Ranma ½ and Rouroni Kenshin Crossover  
A New Budo  
  
Notes: This story takes place a year after Ranma ½ ends. This also takes   
place during the episode where Misao and Aoshi are visiting Tokyo. For this   
story, Ranma ½ takes place in 1868.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to other people.   
Seeing how this is a fanfic I can play God and make these people's attitudes   
suit my weird ways. The characters will be a little OOC, but I hope you   
enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After being introduced to Yahiko and Sanosuke for the supposed first   
time, Sano challenges Ranma to a fight. It seems that Sano and Ranma knew   
each other in the past. Yahiko went back into the restaurant to warn Kenshin   
that Sano and Ranma were going to fight. Ranma and Sano left the restaurant   
with Akane in toe to begin their fight.  
  
"Kenshin! Hey Kenshin!" Called Yahiko as he ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Oro?" Responded Kenshin with a confused look on his face as he looked   
up from chopping the vegetables. "What is it?" he asked as he promptly cut   
himself with the knife. "OUCH!" he started hopping around and crying as he   
shook his finger madly in the air while Yahiko just sweat-dropped.   
  
"Um… are you done?"  
  
Kenshin stops hopping and looks at Yahiko seriously. "Yes. What is it?"  
  
"Sano challenged Ranma and they're going to fight outside."  
  
"Oh, he challenged him already, that didn't take long." He said as he   
went back to making lunch.   
  
"You're not worried about Ranma?" asked Yahiko with confusion clearly   
written on his face.  
  
"No, I'm sure he won't Sano to badly." He said while never looking up   
from his work. "You should watch the fight Yahiko, it's not everyday you get   
to see Sano get beat up." with that he turned around to see Yahiko gone and   
the door off it's grooves. He smiled to himself and went back to cooking.  
  
Yahiko ran to the door leading to the outside with a smile on his face.   
'I can't wait to see this.' He thought happily to himself.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Outside in the street outside the Akabeko Sano was standing across from   
Ranma in a self made circle. Meaning that all the people in the area knew   
that a fight was going to take place so they formed a circle around the two   
combatants giving them a wide berth as to not get in their way. "Today's the   
day you pay me back my money brat. I'm gonna kick yer ass!" with that said   
he bent down and struck the ground with his "Futae no Kiwami". When   
the dust cleared he looked down and saw a crater about two feet wide and his   
fist in the middle. He took his fist and stroked his hair back. "I would   
understand if you didn't want to face me, so if you get down on yer knees and   
beg and pay me my money I won't beat you so badly." He said with a smirk on   
his face looking smug with his eyes closed all the while thinking.   
'OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!! Damn my hands still a little broken. Oh well it was worth   
since it had the effect I was going for. Kids probably pissing his pants.'   
At that thought he looked up hoping to see terror on his opponents face. He   
scowled, Ranma wasn't even fazed, and he didn't even look impressed.  
  
"Ranma was that the Bakusai Tenketsu?" whispered Akane.  
  
"No it was far more powerful." He responded to Akane still with no   
expression on his face. "The Bakusai Tenketsu works on rocks and other   
inanimate objects. That technique can actually hurt me. However the Bakusai   
Tenketsu is a lot more intimidating if someone who doesn't know it sees it.   
I think I'll scare him a little." He said with a smile.  
  
Akane backed away the two combatants all the while thinking 'Those two   
think the same way it's scary! Stupid arrogant macho jerks!'  
  
"Hey Sano nice trick. Now it's my turn. Watch carefully." 'I knew that   
Bakusai Tenketsu training would come in handy for me on this trip. Glad I   
took the time to learn it.' With that said he took out his index finger and   
touched the ground. The floor cracked and split at the spot where his finger   
met the floor and continued towards Sano until it was directly under his feet   
and the ground under him exploded upwards, barraging him with rock shrapnel.  
  
Sano thought in alarm. 'It's way better than Anjis' technique.'  
  
Ranma merely stood back and admired his handiwork while crossing his arms   
against his chest as his aura of confidence began to grow to the surprise of   
Sano and to the dismay of Akane.  
  
'Great, just what the baka needs, a bigger ego!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well I'm waiting for that ass-kickin you promised me." Said Ranma still   
smiling happily at Sano.  
  
'That's right." Started Sano. "You don't scare me kid!" With that said   
he launched into an attack pattern, which would have made a normal third dan   
in kenpo quiver in fear. However, Ranma just weaved in and out of his   
attacks while making snide remarks regarding his skills.  
  
*PUNCH* "To slow!"  
  
*KICK* "What are you trying to hit?"  
  
*PUNCH* "Don't Overextend Yourself."  
  
*BITCHSLAP* "Yeah, right! Try again."  
  
'The Nerve of this brat.' Sano thought to himself angrily. 'Screw going easy   
on him, I'm gonna give him the "Futae no Kiwami".' "Eat this jackass!" he   
shouted as attacked with his best technique only to overextend his arm again   
as Ranma hopped out of his way with ease.  
  
'Oh well.' Thought Ranma to himself. 'I thought he would give me a better   
fight than that but…' "Here I come!" he announced as he moved past Sano's arm   
and attacked his now unprotected stomach. After a quick 40-hit attack that   
happened in the space of a blink, Ranma decided to end the match with an   
uppercut to the jaw, which caused Sano to spin around in the air twice only   
to land unconscious. His last conscious thought being 'Fuck!' Ranma merely   
turned his back on Sano's unconscious body and had a scowl on his face. "I   
was expecting a better defense from him."  
  
Around this time Yahiko was coming out of the Akabeko hoping to see Sano get   
pounded but saw him already on the floor unconscious. "Damn!" He cried in   
anger. "Kenshin was right and I missed the fight." He then began to sulk.  
  
From the shadows of an alley on the other side of the street, a man put out   
his cigarette as he observed the outcome of the fight. "That piece of shit   
still hasn't made his defense any better." He said as he walked away   
adjusting his police uniform. Fujito Goro had work to do after all.  
  
Seeing his work done Ranma turns to Akane. "Now that that is settled let's   
go get Kenshin." Ranma then turned around and started to walk back to the   
Akabeko only to get stopped by…  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"What now…" started Ranma as he turned around only to get floored by a   
mallet. "Ow! Akane why'd ya do that!" said Ranma in more annoyance than pain.   
He had been acting extra careful and was doing his best not to put his foot   
in his mouth lately so he could avoid the wrath of Akane and her mallet. He   
couldn't figure why she hit him. When he turned to her to get his answer she   
shrugged and said, "It wasn't me." She then pointed to a group of women who   
were standing behind Ranma.  
  
The woman who was responsible for the mallet to Ranma's noggin was staring at   
the boy in shock for her mallet had no effect. 'What is he? Not even Kenshin   
recovers that fast from that.' She thought.  
  
Ranma turned around in order to get a glimpse of who attacked him in a most   
uncute tomboyish fashion. He turned around to see seven women all looking at   
him with shock. The one with the mallet was wearing a purple Kimono with her   
black hair in a high ponytail, which came down to her shoulders. She looked   
like she was in her early 20's. There was another woman about 30 years old   
with a light blue kimono with long, straight black hair who was now tending   
to Sano's injuries. He could have sworn that she was cursing him out under   
her breath.  
  
Behind them were two women in brown kimonos with white cloths on top of their   
hair. One looked to be about 25 years old while the other looked to be   
around Yahiko's age. He could tell that the younger one had a haircut like   
Nabiki's and she had a scared look on her face while the older one had a look   
that could freeze hell. The last three were wearing dark blue kimonos. Two   
looked to be about 21 years old and the last one looked to be about 16 and   
had her hair in a long pigtail. She was looking at Ranma like he was a piece   
of meat and it was unnerving him. Pushing that line of though aside for the   
moment he decided to ask the one with the mallet a question. "Why'd ya hit   
me for? I didn't do nuthin to ya!" he said while rubbing the now forming   
lump on his head.   
  
The woman was still a little scared of him so she tightened her grip on her   
mallet. Gathering up her courage she answered him with another question.   
"Why did you beat up Sano?" 'Not that he doesn't deserve it.' She added as an   
afterthought.  
  
Ranma noticed the panicky look in her eyes and started getting nervous so he   
tried to reply in a friendly manner. "That jerk had it coming!" And failed   
miserably. He would have asked the question again when he was elbowed out of   
the way by Akane.  
  
"Baka!" she yelled at Ranma. She then turned to the woman. "I'm sorry for   
this moron's rudeness to you, but your friend did challenge him and he had   
been insulting him." She said trying to calm the woman down.  
  
With that said, the woman turned to look at Sano's limp form and sighed   
before turning back to Akane. "I know he can be very arrogant at times and I   
apologize for that but that's no reason to go after Kenshin." She said   
re-brandishing her mallet.  
  
"That won't be needed Kaoru-dono." Said someone from the entranceway of the   
Akabeko. "They were just coming to get me so they could have lunch."  
  
"Kenshin?" the woman named Kaoru responded but still keeping her distance   
from the two teens. "How do you know these two?"  
  
"I don't really. They came here looking for you to be your new students.   
Aren't you happy." Kenshin answered with a smile.   
  
As he said this Akane stepped forward and bowed. "I am Tendo Akane of the   
Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I would like to be your   
student." And with that said Kaoru promptly fainted.  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
  
As for why Kaoru hit Ranma instead of listening to him first, well if people   
find her a little OOC consider this. Whenever any new fighter comes around   
that's good they are always causing trouble for Kenshin. So I had her take a   
little initiative.  
  
  



	5. Ranma meets Kaoru

Ranma ½ and Rouroni Kenshin Crossover  
A New Budo  
  
Notes: This story takes place a year after Ranma ½ ends. This also takes place during the episode where Misao and Aoshi are visiting Tokyo. For this story, Ranma ½ takes place in 1868.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to other people. Seeing how this is a fanfic I can play God and make these people's attitudes suit my weird ways. The characters will be a little OOC, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ranma and Sano held their battle outside the Akabeko with Ranma emerging as the victor. There was an unknown spectator to the battle who walked off disgusted with Sano's performance. When the battle was finished Ranma was attacked from behind by a woman with a mallet. It was then revealed that this woman was in fact the Kamiya Kaoru they had been seeking. Upon learning that they wished to be her students she fainted of embarassment.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru was having a great day. She was teaching her students the great art of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu in her family dojo. Her undefeatable style of kenjutsu was world renowned for its flawnessnes during combat. She had many students and her dojo was flourishing. She no longer worried about not having enough to eat or enough to pay the bills. Her husband, Kenshin, was off to the side preparing lunch while occasionaly waving to her as she looked his way. She was happy all was right with the world.  
  
Her feeling of peace was interrupted when her son (one of the best students in her class) ran in holding a newspaper and shouting "Sensei, sensei! Look!"   
  
Kaoru smiled and took the newspaper out of her son's hands. Since the dojo was so popular it wasn't rare that she got mentioned in the paper. She had gotten used to the publicity over time, but evidently it still excited her son. Her students gathered around her as she opened to the page with the article her son wanted her to read.   
  
What she saw made her gasp in shock. In big bold Kanji the headline read;  
"KAMIYA KAORU ABUSES STUDENTS!!" Right below the headline was a picture of Ranma getting hit by her mallet.  
  
After looking up from her paper she found herself face to face with many angry parents.   
  
"How dare you abuse are children!"  
  
"You're a disgrace to our community!"  
  
"She probably does it for some kind of sexual pleasure!"  
  
"Let's burn the dojo down and make sure Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is never taught again!" They shouted as they pulled their children towards their homes and left Kaoru and her son alone in the dojo.   
  
"I lost all my students...again!" Kaoru threw her hands in the air and waved them frantically while shouting "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?" before falling unconscious.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono! Are you all right?"   
  
Kaoru opened her eyes to find the worried face of Kenshin standing over her. "Kenshin?" she said warily as she stood up from her position on the floor of the Akabeko. "I had the worst nightmare." she said with a frightened look on her face. "I lost all the students at the dojo again."  
  
"Well if that's the case you don't have to worry about that anymore." he responded with a smile as he steppedback and allowed Ranma and Akane to step forward. "These two expressed interest in learning Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."   
  
Akane stepped forward and introduced herself. "My name is Tendo AKane of the Tendo school of Anyhting Goes Martial Arts. I was hoping to become your student." she looked at Ranma to see if he introducing himself properly to her (hopefully) future sensei. To her surprise Ranma was actually bowing and acting like a civilized person.  
  
"I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I am also interested in learning your schools style." He said while bowing. 'So this is gonna be the tomboy's new sensei. Judging by the way she attacked me earlier I'd say she and Akane should get along just fine. She acts a little like Akane.' he thought as he absently rubbed the small lump on his head. ''cept she hits harder.'  
  
Kaoru, thrilled at the thought that she would have new students, hastily bowed back to the two teens. "I am Kamiya Kaoru, master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, I would be honored to be your sensei." She said with a smile as she thought to herself, 'Finally, new students! I'll be able to teach someons besides Yahiko for a change. Someone who actually wants to learn from me.'   
  
Kaoru was interrupted from her musings as Sannosuke stormed into the room. Following him was the lady with the blue kimono who had previously introduced herself as Megumi who was cursing at his stupidity for moving before she had finished treating him. Sano was bandaged from head to toe with room left for his eyes, mouth and hair.   
  
"Yo brat! I want a Rematch!" Sano yelled at Ranma while trying to hide the pain that he was obviously feeling.   
  
Ranma sat calmly looking at Sano's furious expression. He snuck a glance at Akane to see what her reaction was to the situation. He noticed that she was embarrassed and angry at the same time and for once he knew why. 'Here she is trying to make a good impression and I'm ruining it for her.' He looked at Sano and then back to Akane. He now knew that even though Sano was a good fighter, he was not up to his standards and that fighting him would be a waste of time. When he decided his course of action he thought to himself 'She better appreciate this.'   
  
Sano was still staring at Ranma, waiting for the boy to answer his challenge. He was surprised when he got the response.   
  
"No."  
  
"No? No! What do you mean no?!" asked Sano still angry but a bit shocked, he figured the kid would go for it.  
  
Akane was also confused. 'Ranma never backs down from a fight. Even though I'm happy he backed down, I wonder why he did it. Maybe because of what I said earlier, he's actually listening to me." she thought with a bit of happiness.   
  
Sano, who was trying to figure out why Ranma would back down from the fight, came to his own conclusion.   
  
"Aha!" he shouted pointing at Ranma. "You don't want to fight me because I'll beat ya this time and you'll look bad in front of your girlfriend." All eyes turned towards the two teens at Sano's proclamation to see Akane blushing furiously and Ranma also blushing but looking angry.  
  
"No way is that the reason!" responded Ranma. "I'd never lose to a piece of crap like you!"  
  
The others in the room started to back away from Ranma due to his battle aura manifesting itself around his body. Ranma looked toward Akane to once again find her scowling at him. 'What'd I do now?' he thought.  
  
'That moron! He's acting like a complete jackass in front of my sensei and her friends.' Akane thought as she herself simmered in anger.  
  
Ranma figured out what was bothering Akane and decided to actually use what little social skills he had to diffuse the situation.   
  
"Listen Chicken-Man, my reason for denying your rematch was because that was the rematch. You challenged me for something that happened years ago and you lost. Any other problems you may have are with my old man. Things between us were settled as soon as I knocked you unconscious." he finished with a smile.  
  
Akane was speechless. This was the first time Ranma diffused a situation without fighting and he actually showed some tact. Her feelings went from angry to hopeful. 'Did he do that for me?'  
  
Sano's face was red with rage because he was getting swatted aside by a brat. Just as he was about to start speaking he was interrupted by Kenshin.  
  
"Ranma-kun is right Sano." he said as he sipped his tea. "As soon as you lost to him, his debt was erased."  
  
At this announcement Sano looked crestfallen. "I lost to a brat." he muttered as he looked to the ground in despair.  
  
"Ah don't feel so bad." Akane said as she patted him on the back. "Ranma doesn't even spar with me, at least you got to fight him."  
  
"Yeah you should be happy that you got a shot at the great Ranma Saotome." Ranma replied while puffing out his chest, which was soon indented as Akane drove her elbow through it.  
  
"Moron!" Akane sneered as she turned back to Kaoru and her friends. "You'll have to excuse him, he has a large ego." her face then fell. "What's worse is that the baka is actually very good." she regrettingly admitted.   
  
"Damn straight!" he said as he absently rubbed his chest. He turned back to Sano who was now being rebandaged by Megumi. "I would like to apologize for the actions of my father. However you should not seek revenge through me. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So you're saying if I find him I can kick around your old man and you won't interfere."  
  
"No I'm saying if you challenge him honorably, and not just attack him on sight, I will not interfere." Ranma said, then added. "However my old man is no pushover. He might look, act and be fat, stupid and lazy but he's skilled."  
  
"Be that as it may I'll still beat my money out of him." he said as he flexed his muscle only to injure his arm again. 'Ow that hurt!' he thought as he tried to walk out of the room proudly but failing as he stumbled about. Megumi excused herself and followed after Sano to redress his wounds.  
  
Kenshin turned back to Ranma after Sano had left the room and asked, "Now that your buisness with Sano has been resolved, who are you and what brought you here?"  
  
"Oh man where to begin..."  
  
End Chapter 4  
Authors notes: For some reason this is taking me a long time to type. I already have the story written down it's just typing it up that's a bitch. oh well hoped you enjoyed it.  
As always C&C welcome at Saotome83@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  



	6. Just Some Bashing :)

Ranma ½ and Rouroni Kenshin Crossover  
A New Budo  
  
Notes: This story takes place a year after Ranma ½ ends. This also   
takes place during the episode where Misao and Aoshi are visiting  
Tokyo. For this story, Ranma ½ takes place in 1868.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to other   
people. Seeing how this is a fanfic I can play God and make these  
people's attitudes suit my weird ways. The characters will be a little  
OOC, but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After being properly introduced to Kaoru and the rest of the Kenshin-  
gumi, Ranma and Akane explain who they are, where they're from and why  
they came to the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
********At the Akabeko*******   
  
Not that many people come face to face with an angry Himura   
Kenshin and are able to walk away without a scar. The number could now   
be raised by two as Akane and Ranma watched as Kenshin slowly boiled.   
Ranma, nervous for his and Akane's safety, inched slowly away from   
Kenshin towards his fiance.  
  
"Tell me Ranma-kun will we ever have the...pleasure..of meeting   
your father?" Kenshin asked with a fake smile on his face.  
  
"Uh, maybe I don't know. Why?"  
  
Kenshins smile stayed on his face as he responded. "No reason, I   
would just like to talk to him that's all." he said as the grip on his   
teacup made the cup break in his hand. The hot liquid pouring over his  
hand snapped him out of his anger as he saw what he had done. "Tae-  
dono I apologize for breaking your cup." he said as he started to pick  
the pieces up off the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about that Kenshin." Tae said as she stuck her head  
into the table area where they were sitting. She quickly backed away  
as she saw the look on his face. "I'm sure you didn't mean to do it,  
I'll get you a new one." she said as she ran back to the kitchen.  
  
Yahiko leaned over and nudged Kaoru. "Kaoru, Kenshin doesn't  
look to good."  
  
"I know I haven't seen him like that since Jine." she whispered  
back. "I know I'll change the topic." saying this she turned to the  
two teens on the other side of the table. "So how did the two of you  
meet?" she asked.  
  
Both teens blushed at the question but Akane found her center  
first and was able to answer the question. "We are both the heirs to  
our family school of martial arts." she blushed even more as she   
continued, "Our parents arranged for us to be married, we met two years   
ago and have been engaged ever since."  
  
"So you two are in love?" asked Kaoru with hearts in her eyes as   
she stole glances at Kenshin and watched the two teens in front of her  
sputter incoherently as they tried to deny the accusation.  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"Our Parents decided..."  
  
"I'd never marry a pervert like him!"  
  
"I'd never marry an uncute tomboy like her!"  
  
At this both teens turned towards each other.  
  
"Pervert?!"  
  
"Uncute Tomboy?!"  
  
The two were ready to rip into each other until they were  
interruped by Kenshin. "So it's a matter of honor." said Kenshin  
calmly, yet in a way that commanded respect.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at their feet as they knew they had  
embarassed themselves once more in front of their new friends.   
"Sorry." they apologized simultaneously.  
  
Kenshin waved it off. "There's nothing to be sorry about, you're  
still young and I'm sure it will work out." he said with a small smile.  
  
Behind him both Kaoru and Yahiko frowned and thought the same  
thing. 'How could someone as dense as him give relationship advice?'  
  
Ranma sighed. "It would be a little easier for us if not for my  
other fiancees." he said absently. He then gulped as he finally  
registered what he just said.  
  
"That's right I forgot, Mr. Playboy over here doesn't need to  
marry me. He has other engagements that he could fall back on!" Akane  
hmphed as she fought the urge to belt through the roof and across town.  
  
"Now hold on you know that if I had my way I wouldn't want any  
one of ya!" Ranma argued as he turned his back on Kaoru which was, for  
him, a mistake.  
  
With a cry of "RANMA NO BAKA!!" he was hit by a double whammy as  
both Kaoru and Akane in righteous feminine outrage slammed Ranma  
through the wall.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Hearing his trademark phrase being uttered in what sounded to her  
like sympathy to Ranma, Kaoru turned her anger onto Kenshin. "AND YOU  
ARE NO BETTER THAN HIM!!"  
  
Before Kenshin could stutter out a protest he too was lifted up  
and thrown in the same direction of Ranma all the while screaming,  
"OOOOORRRRRROOOOOO!!!"  
  
Both girls hmphed, crossed their arms across their chest and  
growled at the same time, "MEN! HMPH!"   
  
Elsewhere, Sano sat still and slowly boiled as he got his hand   
rebandaged by Megumi. She had been on his case for what seemed to be   
to him hours about why he shouldn't reinjure his hand.  
  
"The next time you rebreak this thing I think I'm just going to   
let it get infected so I have to cut it off your body." Megumi growled  
as she redressed his hand. 'Leave it to this baka to never listen to a  
doctor's orders. "Now no more fights you got that stupid?" she said   
looking him square in the eye. Seeing as he wasn't even paying   
attention to her she yanked the last bandage hard and tied the bandage   
tight. To her amusement Sano screamed in pain as he felt the bandage   
tighten.   
  
"That hurts you damn fox-woman!" He shouted as he loosened the   
bandage around his hand.  
  
"You know if you don't follow the doctor's orders you're only   
going to get worse." Megumi said with a frown.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what do you know. I'm in the prime of my life.   
Nothing can bring me down." he commented as he smiled and flexed his   
hand. "You'll see I'm never gonna be taken by surprise by that kid   
again."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Megumi watched stunned as Ranma came flying through the wall and  
barreled directly into Sano's head. Sano rolled on the floor till he  
came to a stop at the other side of the room. Ranma shakily stood up   
as he shook the cobwebs from his head.  
  
Megumi laughed as Sano shakily got to his feet and declared   
woozily, "That's the last time he takes me by surprise." before   
fainting on the floor.  
  
"Idiot." Megumi said with a small smile on her face as she   
walked over to help him. While she was walking she lifted her head as  
she heard a strange howl coming straight for her.  
  
"OOOOORRRRRROOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin crashed into Megumi, knocking her onto her back as he   
laid on her chest semi-conscious with swirls in his eyes."Orororo..."  
  
Megumi blushed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Ooh Ken-san  
I never knew you were so forward."  
  
Ranma blushed at the scene unfolding before and decided to leave  
the two of them alone for now. As he walked out of the room he noticed   
an irate Karou and Akane coming toward him. 'Oh great this again.'  
Ranma sagged his shoulders as he prepared for the inevitable. Once the   
two girls got within speaking distance of them he spoke up. "I,   
apologize for before." 'God I hate this. But I promised mom I would be  
on my best behavior.'  
  
"Oh really you do, do you?" Akane snapped back at him while Kaoru   
glared at him from behind.  
  
"Kenshin's inside Kamiya-san. Can I talk to Akane alone for a   
sec." Ranma asked hoping he could calm her down easier if she didn't   
have anger support.  
  
"Alright." she said after getting a nod from Akane and went   
inside to find Kenshin.   
  
"Well?" Akane asked as she tapped her foot.  
  
"I'm sorry for sticking my foot in my mouth back there ok. You  
know how I feel about the engagement."  
  
"Oh I see." she said while turning her back to him.  
  
"Oh come on!" He said while pulling on his hair. "I try my best   
not to put my foot in my mouth and when I do, because you provoked me   
by the way, you're all over me! I try my best damnit and ...and..grrr!  
You're so frustrating!" he turned back to her to find her smiling at   
him. "Uh..what's that for..." he said uneasily.  
  
"Now you know how I feel sometimes." she said as she followed   
Kaoru.  
  
Ranma watched as she entered the small room with an odd look on   
his face. "WHAT!! I will never understand that girl!" he said as he  
followed her in.   
  
However before he could get in the door he heard a loud shout   
from the inside. "KENSHIN NO HENTAI!!!!"  
  
*******Later at the Kamiya Dojo*******  
  
Ranma, Kenshin and Sano were each nursing their wounds as the  
girls talked in the dojo.   
  
"Thanks for letting us stay here while we train sensei." Akane   
said as she talked with Kaoru and Misao.  
  
"Please Akane-chan when we're not training you can call me   
Kaoru."  
  
"How many students are there Kaoru-san?"   
  
Kaoru sweatdropped as she realised that she still only had one   
student and he didn't pay. "Umm..well I uh.."  
  
"She only has one student." Misao spoke up. "That little brat   
Yahiko." she said with a smile.  
  
Yahiko looked in from where he was practicing outside and growled   
at the girl. "Hey what are you talking about you flat-chested bimbo!"  
  
"Flat-Chested!!" Misao growled as she burned with rage.  
  
"You heard me little girl!" he shouted as he stuck out his tongue  
which was a mistake as he felt 6 throwing knives whiz past his face.  
"Argh! What are you doing you psychopath!"  
  
Kaoru and Akane sweatdropped as they watched as Yahiko and Misao  
ran around the yard trying to kill each other. "Is he really your only  
student?" Akane asked.  
  
Kaoru blushed as she looked at her feet and answered. "Yeah.   
There was an, incident, and many of my students quit because of it."  
She looked out at the yard where Yahiko and Misao were running around  
and a smile came to her face. "Yahiko was homeless and had nowhere to  
go so Kenshin decided that I should train him. He's actually a pretty   
good student once you get past his arrogance."  
  
"Yeah I know the type." said Akane while looking back at Ranma.  
  
"Yeah well he's my only student now. How did you hear of my dojo  
though? With all the bad rumors going around I would have figured no   
one else would want to train here." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Ranma's mother suggested we come here. She said she trained   
here when she was younger and since our parents felt we needed some   
time away from home they sent us up here. I want to better my skills  
with a sword so I can be a better fighter. Ranma will keep training me  
in my family's style so I don't get to dependent on the sword. He   
never takes me seriously though so I was hoping to get an edge over   
him." She responded with a smile.  
  
The girls were about to carry on with their conversation when   
they noticed it had started to rain. 'Oh no Ranma sitting on the porch.'   
Akane thought in fear. Sure enough when she turned to look at him he was   
a she and Sano and Kenshin were looking at him strangely. 'Oh boy.'  
  
Ranma rinsed the water out of her hair and looked up at the   
downcast face of his, now her, fiance. "What'd I do?"  
  
END Chapter 5  
  
Authors Notes: Just a short little chapter full of Ranma and Kenshin   
bashing. I have nothing against them but I thought it was funny. :)  
In the next chapter things should be getting a little more interesting  
as Ranma and Akane are introduced to a certain cop and an old foe makes  
an reappearance.  
  
Later 


End file.
